Bondage
Bondage is the fifth episode of the second season and the fifteenth episode of the series. Plot Richie (Zane Holtz) and Seth (D. J. Cotrona) call a truce and work together to find Malvado’s (Esai Morales) headquarters. Carlos (Wilmer Valderrama), unhinged from the Labyrinth, abducts Santanico (Eiza González) and claims her for himself. And Kate (Madison Davenport) enlists Freddie’s (Jesse Garcia) help as she attempts to save her brother (Brandon Soo Hoo). Summary Seth and Sonja are making out in the shower. After they are finished, Sonja walks out of the bathroom, stops and stares at something. Seth replies by saying he wants to tell her something, but she does not reply, and he asks what is wrong. He walks out and sees that Hughes and another man have their guns pointed out. Seth is wondering what is going on and Hughes tells him about a "Richie Sanz" and being a bigger flesh trader, and he realizes that he is Richie Gecko. He points his gun at Seth and when he tells them not to kill Sonja, Hughes replies by telling him they are going to do something else to her, and Sonja calls Seth an asshole. He asks her why she is calling him an asshole and Hughes interrupts by saying he will just kill them both. When he is about to fire, Eddie shoots his associate in the back and kills him, with Seth grabbing a gun and shooting him along with Eddie. Seth remarks with a smart comment and Eddie fires right back. Richie faints after noticing Santanico is gone but is found and held hostage by Blanchard, who is now aware of his true identity thanks to Narciso. Seth finds Richie and shoots Blanchard and his men. The two of them find the truck where Paloma and the other women are being kept, but the local sheriff arrives and hijacks it. Gonzalez questions Scott over the Savini codex and Malvado's plans. When Scott manages to get away, Kate is left feeling betrayed and joins forces with Gonzalez. Carlos shows a horrified Santanico a room where a few locals are worshiping a shrine resembling her. The Regulator learns of Carlos's location when mutilating a half dead Blanchard. Santanico and Carlos engage in a fight which is interrupted by the Regulator's arrival. The Geckos find Malvado's hideout: a new bar called Jacknife Jed's. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santanico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner (Archive Footage Only) * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado Supporting Cast * Danny Trejo as The Regulator (Billed as Special Appearance) * Briana Evigan as Sonja Lam * Alicia Sanz as Paloma Gutierrez * Davi Jay as Sheriff McCorkle * Chris Browning as Nathan Blanchard * Jeff Fahey as Uncle Eddie Cruickshank * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez * Lawrence Varnado as Hughes * Neal Kodinsky as J.D. * Tyler Perez as Derek Videos From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Carlos Madrigal & Santanico Pandemonium|Bondage Clip From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Ranger Jessie, Kate Fuller, and Scott Fuller|Bondage Clip #2 Gallery Bondage.jpg Body Count *Hughes' Associate-shot; killed by Uncle Eddie Cruickshank *Hughes-shot to death; killed by Seth Gecko & Uncle Eddie Cruickshank *Nathan's Henchmen-drained of blood; killed by Richie Gecko *Unnamed Culebra-burned by sunlight *Nathan Blanchard-blood loss; killed by The Regulator *J.D.-pinned to the wall and stabbed; killed by Scott Fuller *Unnamed Lacrosse player-pinned to the wall; killed by Scott Fuller *Derek-pinned to the wall; killed by Scott Fuller *Sheriff McCorkle-blood loss/face ripped off; killed by Amancio Malvado Trivia *Malvado's headquarters is revealed to be underneath a place called Jacknife Jed's. *Kate is now revealed to have lost her last of pure innocence after Scott escapes and kills the lacrosse team at the cabin. *Freddie figures out a little bit more pieces of the puzzle of the bonds. *It is shown that with exchange of blood between a culebra and a human, a human can see their memories, and the same goes with two culebras. *It is shown that Narciso has his face back. *Carlos tried to reeducate Santanico, but she refuses and they end up fighting. *Kate reveals that when Scott came to live with the Fullers', she hated him as she was 8 years old and that he had tossed up the perfect family Kate saw, but she came to love him. *Kate also reveals Scott's real name, JianJun, which means "building the army". *Richie's alias, "Richie Sanz", is a possible last name playoff from Alicia Sanz, who portrays Paloma. Continuity *Vanessa is mentioned by Richie. *Jacob Fuller and Jennifer Fuller are mentioned by Scott and Kate. *Margaret and Billie are seen in a picture, to which Scott refers to her as a "MILF". *Aiden Tanner is mentioned by Freddie and Scott, but is also seen in archive footage. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters